Butterfly on your right shoulder
by Midnight Jammer
Summary: The usual bestie relationship between Miku and Len. But with a little more spice
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow readers! Thanks for deciding to read this fanfic. You made me really happy! Meh, too dorky. I just wanna thank you for picking this fanfic to read right now, even if you just picked it because you had nothing to do and you wanted to criticize someone. Hope u like it!

Len's P.O.V

"Hey Len!" Miku said.

I looked to her lazily and smiled. She pouted and ran to my seat.

"What's wrong with you today? You don't look like your usual self." she complained.

"I thought my usual self was like this."

"Hell no! Your usual self is the banana haired idiot who always smiled at the sun." she snickered. She stuck her tongue out and placed both her hands on her hips. I examined her thoroughly. She didn't look like her usual self either. Wait! Her hair got shorter.

"Uhhh, your hair got shorter. Why?" I asked.

She held her medium length teal hair and took a look at it.

"Why do you ask? Does it look terrible?" she panicked.

"Don't worry. You still look..."

"'look'?"

"Cute." I said casually. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed.

"Thanks!" she smiled.

Pfft. She's so predictable. As expected from an average high school girl. Too bad she wasn't wearing twin tails anymore. Without those twin tails, she looked like a stranger to me, which was weird.

"Hey, are you doing something this weekend?" I asked.

"Nope. Why?"

"You wanna hang out?"

"Is this a date?"

"Heck no! We're just gonna go check out some video games. Then maybe go see a movie."

"Are you sure you're not asking me out?"

"I'm pretty sure, Miku."

She pouted and walked out of the classroom. Ugh, what did I do this time? I stood up and followed her. She walked so fast it was too hard to catch up. We were, I think, 3 feet away.

Gah.. This is taking forever. I sprinted to her and grabbed her hand. She spun around and hit my chest. I held her back as she looked up. Her face was really red. She crossed her brows and tried to push me away. But I still held onto her.

"Could you please let me go?"

"You didn't answer my question back there."I smirked.

"I didn't want to."

"It was so simple Miku! You could say 'yes' or 'no'."

"I'd have to say... Or." she smiled slyly.

I pulled her closer as she struggled to escape my grasp.

"What are you doing?"

"You have to give me a proper answer."

"And what if I won't?"

"I'll kiss you right here, right now."

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. I chuckled.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to answer me."

"What?!"

"Ten."

Her hands rested on my chest, shaking. I looked back to the hallway and saw tons of students. I'll have to do this somwhere else.

I lifted Miku in the air and ran into the arts room. It was a deserted room since the new arts room has been moved to the 3rd level of the school. I set her down in a corner in the room. She looked at me confused. I just gave off a smile and pinned her to the wall.

"So, are you answering? Or do you want to be smooched?" I snickered.

"Uhhh..."

"Nine."

"But I... Have something to do this weekend."

"No you don't. you just said so a while ago. Eight."

"Darnit."

"Seven"

"Wait!"

"Six"

"What if my mom won't allow?"

"I'll convince her. Five. FOUR THREE TWO ONE!" I said quickly.

Her eyes shut close and her cheeks flushed. I held in my laughter and leaned close to her face. I breathed on her skin to make her think I'm closing in on her. Wait for it...

I pinched her nose and her eyes opened wide. I smiled evily and threw back my head laughing. She fell for it!

"W-what?!"

"You have just been trolled." I said wiping away a tear.

She crossed her brows and she folded her arms on her chest. She pouted and looked away.

"Oi. Don't be mad. You'll get wrinkles!" teehee.

She pulled my necktie and my lips smashed on her. She bit on my lip and held my necktie tightly. She pulled away and smirked.

"Who's been trolled now?" she giggled.

I stammered in shock. I never knew she had THIS kind of side! My heart stopped. It wanted more. I looked down and my hands formed fists.

"Len?"

I pinned her once again, but this time, I only kept a little distance between us. My heart pounded really fast. It wanted more!

"Miku..." I whispered.

"W-what?" she stammered.

"You didn't answer my question!" I pouted.

"BAHAHAHAA!" she wiped away a tear "A while ago there, I thought you wanted me to do IT again." she chuckled.

"Now that you mentioned it, I want more." I smirked.

"Maybe tomorrow." she pushed me away and stood up. She walked to the door but stopped there. She looked back to me and smiled.

"Date? Tomorrow?" I asked.

Her cheeks slightly lit up, but she smiled it away.

"Meh. Sure."

She took out notebook and a pen and scribbled something on it. She tore the paper and threw it to me.

"Call me at 3 in the aftie. We'll meet at Tako Luka. Deal?"

"Sure."

She exited the room and disappeared from my sight. I knew I'd someday win her heart. But I never knew we'd have our first kiss in the corner of the room.


	2. their date, what else?

Hello girls, boys, lesbians, gays, and pandas. Here's the second chapter! Hope u enjoy!

*Len's P.O.V*

I waited patiently on the bench of the park. It was the perfect day for a date. I wore my usual white and blue striped sweater paired with red jeans and black and red sneakers. I looked up to the sky and smiled. I wonder what Miku would be wearing today. I bet she's gonna be super cute; so cute I might melt.

"Len? Did you wait long?" a soft voice said beside me.

I looked to my right and saw my teal-headed date. She wore a pink sweater with laces and a white inner shirt. She wore a white skirt, pink and white striped knee socks, and blue sneakers. Her hair was tied in pigtails that rested on her shoulders. Her pigtails were loose but it looked cute.

"Nah. It was just 5 minutes." I responded.

She smiled and sat beside me.

"So… where do want to go?" I asked.

"Umm…"

"Isn't it cute?" Miku squealed.

I laughed shyly. She placed the yellow butterfly necklace around my neck and smiled.

"Did you get yours?" I asked.

She smiled and lifted a turquoise butterfly necklace that was similar to mine up to my face. We walked over to the cashier and placed the necklaces on the counter. She took out her purse from her tiny sling bag and opened it.

I placed my hand on her hand and smiled.

"Let me pay." I said.

"It's fine, I can pay anyway." She responded.

"But this is a date that _I _took _you _on. I should pay so you wouldn't have to do anything but relax. Okay?" I said.

"Fine." She said smiling.

I smiled at her too. Her sweet little face lit up and it set my heart burning.

I sighed happily. Today was amazing. I had Miku all to myself.

"Hey Len, there's a woman in black running towards us." Miku whispered.

The lady in black stopped in front of us breathing heavily. Her long pink hair was soaking wet and her mouth and nose were flaring. She took off her glasses and exposed her aquamarine eyes.

"Please! You need to help me!" she cried.

"Why? What's wrong?" Miku asked.

"There are some guys chasing me, wanting my money. They were really persis- AGGGHHH! There they are!" she shrieked.

There were two big buff people.

"Please tell them I'm not the one they're looking for." The lady whispered.

"Hey shota! Have you happen to see a pink haired lady; 5'5 , aquamarine eyes?" one of the men said in a low tone.

"Hey! That lady behind him looks like her!" the other man pointed to the lady behind me.

"The heck?! She's my sister! How dare you accuse her of stray woman!" I said placing my hand on the woman's shoulder.

"How do we know you're not lying?" they asked.

"Do you think my brother would even let that woman slip? My brother is a playboy; there's nothing in this world his cares more about than women. And besides, we wouldn't help some stray woman. We don't even know whether she's good or what." Miku growled.

Both of the men stood back and apologized. The ran towards the mall and disappeared from my sight.

"That was amazing acting!" the lady behind us said.

"You'll totally be perfect for the remaining roles." She said.

"What?" Miku asked.

The lady took off her black clothing and revealed a black and brown top with the same color for her skirt. Wait- She's LUKA MEGURINE. The third Vocaloid diva!

"L-L-L-L-Luka Megurine?" Miku stammered.

"Yes! Now, you have to meet my manager!"

Well, Miku and I signed the contract Luka's manager gave us and now… we're one of the Vocaloids. It's a really good feeling. I know my life from now on will go super well. Especially when I'm with Miku.


	3. Lying lips

Hello! Here's chapter three! Please enjoy!

-I don't own Vocaloid-

My P.O.V

"Miku Hatsune, this is your partner, Kaito Shion. You two will be working together for 'Cantarella'." Miku's Manager Miki said.

Standing in front of Miku was a tall, blue haired guy. He had a sweet, fresh smile, and he looked like a person with a lovely personality.

Miku shook hands with Kaito and their plan was settled. They would be doing both a movie and a music video on 'Cantarella'.

A week later…..

"Hey, Miku." Len said to Miku over the phone.

"Hey Len. What's up?" she asked, tiredly.

"It's been days I haven't been able to see you." He said.

"I'm really sorry Len, I've been busy with," Miku said thinking of an excuse "a new song. I have to go. Miki wants me to start with the song." She said.

"Okay. Bye. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said.

She placed the phone down and sighed deeply. Miki had asked her not to tell Len about the project. She hated having to lie to him. She shook her head to get rid of the negative thoughts and walked over to her cabinet. She got her violin and started playing Cantarella.

KNOCK KNOCK

"It's me, Kaito." Kaito said from behind the door.

Miku set her violin aside and opened the door. There stood Kaito with his regular clothes; a blue hoodie with black jeans and red shoes. He kissed Miku lightly on the cheek and patted her head.

"Come in." Miku said.

They both sat on the couch, cross legged.

"Did Miki tell you?" Kaito asked.

"About the date?" Miku asked.

"Yes. Where would you want to go?" Kaito asked.

"I heard there was a carnival nearby." Miku said.

Kaito smiled and placed his arm on Miku's shoulder. She blushed lightly and leaned on him.

"Kaito, are you fine with this?" Miku asked.

"With what?" he asked.

"With, being held away from your real loved one and asked to love someone else?" she asked.

"I'm not fine with it. But at least the person they asked me to love was lovable." He said.

He played with her hair as she nibbled on his hair.

"Oi. Kaito! You pulled it too hard." Miku giggled.

Kaito laughed back and encased Miku in his arms. He lied down on the couch, pulling Miku closer. Then, she realized that she was lying on top of Kaito. She tried to sit up, but Kaito pulled her closer.

"Tell me Miku, do you love me?" he asked.

Miku stared intently into Kaito's blue eyes. She didn't know what to say. If she said 'yes', it would become news and it'll reach Len. But if she says 'no', then both she and Len would be out of showbiz. It was in the contract that if we both would not stay with our assigned partners, we'd be out.

Miku nodded slightly. Kaito's mouth curved into a smile and his head jerked up, causing their lips to touch. Kaito bit on Miku's lip as Miku bit his.

"I'm sorry Miku." Kaito whispered breathlessly.

Miku looked to the window and saw a camera flash in the bushes in her garden. Her eyes widened and she dug her head in Kaito's chest. Kaito rubbed her back and kissed her head lightly.

"I'm really sorry Miku." He said.

Miku cried silently on top of Kaito. She couldn't believe what she did. The news would spread to Len in no time. What would she do?

"Miku… if it makes you feel better, I'll support you and Len." Kaito whispered.

Miku wiped her eyes dry and got off of Kaito. She smiled at him and hugged him gently.

"Thanks Kaito." She whispered.

End of chapter 3

Hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think; you could pm me or just tell me through review.

REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW! 


	4. It's for her sake

**Hello everyone!**

**Rin: YEY! MY TURN WITH LEN-KUN!**

**Len: HEHHEEH *awkward laughing***

**Miku: *teary eyed***

*Len's P.O.V*

I sighed while looking at my phone. Miku doesn't seem to be picking up right now. What on earth could be the matter?

"Len-kun!" a soft voice called out behind me.

I turned around and saw my showbiz partner, Rin. She ran to me, smiling. She tugged on my arm and lightly kissed my cheek. I forced a smile on my face.

I couldn't possibly show the people on the set that we're not getting along. If I did, then Miku would be out of showbiz. So, I have to do this for her.

I turned to Rin who was giving off a young and fresh smile. Her cerulean eyes glistened as they looked straight at me. Her hair slowly moved from side to side across her face. She was so innocent, just like Miku. I know Rin and Miku would someday meet and be able to be really close friends. But, I can't tell Miku that my manager set me up with her, I signed the contract instructing me I not to tell.

I grabbed Rin by the waist and jammed my lips on hers. They were pretty warm… and soft. I could tell that she used orange flavored lip gloss. To be honest, her lips tasted good.

I pulled away and stared at her.

"Did you like it?" I asked breathlessly.

Her face turned red and her eyes were wide open. I bet her heart must be violently thumping against her chest.

"L-Len! D-d-don't s-say d-disgusting s-s-s-s-s-s-stuff." She said.

I leaned closer.

"Just admit it Rin." I whispered in her ear.

She turned even redder and her eyes were looking away from mine. She's an amazing actress. Even she was asked to sign the same contract I did. She's totally an inspiration.

"Rin! Len! You're needed in this scene!" the director said.

"Hai!" Rin and I said in unison.

We ran to the set hand-in-hand. It was nice holding her hand, but I know it would've been nicer if I held her hand and I liked her at the same time. I just hope Miku doesn't find out.

*Miku's P.O.V*

"Uhh… Kaito?" I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well… do you think we can go and take a look at Len and Rin?" I asked.

He placed his thumb on his chin and his fore finger flexed around his lips. He looked to me and smiled.

"Sure! But, we should disguise ourselves, so we wouldn't be noticed by them."

I nodded.

"So, can you dress up in a kitty costume with a really short skirt and a chest-revealing blouse?" he smirked.

"EH?! KAITO!" I yelled, turning pink.

"Nee, I was just joking."

_A few minutes later…_

In the end, I wore a really short skirt and a pink blouse laced with white. I tied my hair in a high ponytail and I put on some really dark glasses.

Kaito, on the other hand, wore a navy blue hooded denim jacket and a white shirt underneath; his pants were pale and he wore teal sneakers. He too had put on some really dark glasses.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Just a minute." I said, reaching down to get my white sandals. It was pretty hard to put them on because I was skirt and Kaito might see my you-know-what.

Kaito chuckled and walked to me. He crouched down and took my right foot as I held on the door. He gently slid it in the sandal and tightened the belt. He did the same with my left foot. He then looked up to me and smiled. Standing up, he took my hand and led me to his car. It was a red Lamborghini with tainted windows. He opened the door on the passenger's seat and I went in. He entered through the other side (driver's seat). He leaned over to me.

_At a time like this, he wanted to kiss?! _I thought.

I shut my eyes and waited for it.

CLICK

EH?

I opened my eyes to find myself with a seatbelt on. I looked to Kaito who's face looked like he gonna burst out laughing. Which he did.

"You're so cute, Miku-chan." He said.

I pouted and looked away.

Kaito turned on the engine and switched the gear. Then, we were accelerating. I was finally gonna see Len again. And Kaito was gonna see Rin.

*Len's P.O.V*

I sighed. The ocean really looked beautiful. (A/N: the 'set' was near the beach) It was five minutes after the director declared that we had to take a break. The scene we were shooting felt kind of familiar to me. It seemed like something that happened before, or was going to happen.

*The scene Len was talking about*

_Allen: "Rilliane,I…. I…. I LOVE YOU!"_

_Rilliane: *eyes wide open* *throws her arms around Allen* *slightly pulls away*_

_Allen: *smiles*_

_Rilliane: *kisses Allen*_

_Mikaela: *cups mouth* *cries silently*_

_Rilliane: *pulls away*_

_Allen: *looks to Mikaela* *looks to Rilliane swiftly, then back at Mikaela* "Mikaela! It's not what you think!" *runs to Mikaela*_

_Mikaela: *runs away*_

_Allen: *grabs Mikaela by the wrist* *is punched away by Khristianne*_

_Khristainne: "Don't you dare touch her!"_

_Mikaela: "Khristianne…"_

_Khristianne: "Take note that not only were you cheating on Mikaela, but you were also smooching on my girl!"_

_Allen: "Correction, she kissed me!"_

_Mikaela: "You kissed her back!" *still crying*_

_Khristianne: "If you dare touch Mikaela, I swear, you will burn in hell."_

_Allen: "But why protect her? You don't even love her. Or do you?"_

_Khristianne: *turns to Mikaela*_

_Mikaela: "Do you?"_

_Khristianne: "I'm sorry" *grabs Mikaela's hand* "we should go now, we wouldn't want anymore trouble"_

_Allen: "WAIT! MIKAELA! DON"T GO WITH HIM!" _

_Khristianne and Mikaela: *walks away*_

_End of scene_

RING! RING! RING! RING!

I took out my phone and answered it.

"Hello brother." My brother Rei cooed.

My body stiffened and my face froze.

"What do you want?" I asked.

End of chapter

**Thanks for reading! Please bear with how long I take to update. My country is experiencing some rather strong earthquake, and my mother has been nagging about how I always stay indoors and not go out to play. She has tried to confiscate my laptop once, and she threatened to do so again. **

**But anyways, thanks for reading! I hope u enjoyed it.**

**Btw, I'm terribly sorry for those Rei fans out there. I didn't want Rei to be the bad guy, I just couldn't think of any other vocaloid to be Len's 'brother'.**


	5. the revelation! joke!

**Hello guys! Sorry for the long update. I had to go to the province and my mom confiscated it for a day, but then I got it back because I was doing my best to NOT stress her out (emphasis on 'doing my best'). Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

*Len's P.O.V*

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I've been hearing the news about you and this Rin girl. I want you to prove it to me that you really like her. Because if I learn that you're just faking all this, then you know what happens if mom knows." He chuckled.

"B-bungee." I whispered.

My mom's gonna force me into bungee-jumping! **(A/N: Len is afraid of heights, which is an advantage for his mom)**

"Sure! I'll prove it to you!"I yelled.

"Kiss her passionately." He said.

What?! My body froze upon hearing those words.

"Wait- you're probably around the set aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm in the red Lamborghini with tainted windows. You better do it quick before I convince myself that you were lying." He said, hanging up.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. _Passionately_? I'm not sure how that goes, but I'll try.

"Len-kun!" Rin called out.

I sighed deeply. I'm gonna do it. I took her left hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"Rin, my brother is currently watching us and he wants me to kiss you so I could convince him that I like you, and if he found out about the contract thing, he'd consider it as lying and he'd tell mom and… he'll make sure I go on a bungee jump, which I don't want to go on. So please, just this once." I said in a whispering tone.

She nodded slowly.

I placed my left hand on her right cheek and leaned closer to her face. If Miku was here, she'd kill me.

_Meanwhile…_

*Miku's P.O.V*

L-L-L-L-Len?! Why is he-?

"Miku…" Kaito said

My chest felt really painful, as if something had pierced it. My breathing shortened and I bit on to my lip. How could he? Tears started to stream down my face when Len and Rin's lips touched.

I dug my face on to my hands, and Kaito rubbed my back.

"Don't worry Miku, maybe they're just acting."

I looked to Kaito with a '_you-don't-say' _face. He sweatdropped and smiled weakly.

"That's it." I growled.

I opened the door and stepped out.

"Wait-Miku!" Kaito said before I shut the door. He too got out.

Len pulled away and… smiled?! Ugh. I can already feel my blood boiling in my head. My hands formed into fists and the stream of tears flooded down my face.

"How could you?!" I yelled.

Rin and Len looked to me with pale faces. I knew it. They were thinking that they had an advantage. UUGGHH! I feel like roaring **(A/N: #KatyPerry#Roar)**.

"Er… Miku! It's not what you think!" he yelled, running to me.

I stepped back and Kaito jumped in front of me, his hands spread out.

"Before you touch her, think of what you did." Kaito growled.

"Kaito…" I said.

"But—my brother—"

"Is here!" a random guy said.

We all looked to him with annoyed faces.

The random person looked exactly like Len, except his hair was black and his eyes were golden. I'm not sure if the others have noticed but he seemed really happy and evil at the same time.

"Congratulations on the hot girl Len." He said.

My blood seemed to rise and the vein on my hand was pumping hastily. I turned around and walked away to the beach.

"Miku…" Kaito said walking behind me.

I can't bear it anymore. I sprinted across the road and jumped pass the wooden fence. The waves were pretty calm as they rocked back and forth on the sand.

I was storming into the water, but Kaito grabbed my forearm and encased me in his arms.

"Kaito!" I said struggling to escape from his arms, but failed.

"Look, if you keep running away, you and Len will never get back." He said, letting me go.

"But what if Len doesn't want to get back with me? What if he preferred Rin better?" I reasoned out.

"You know what? You're always saying 'what if'. You should stop looking at the negative side, look at the positive side." He said.

"Woah, peppy much." I said.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Miku!" Len called out from the fence.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." Kaito said walking to the other end of the coast.

Len sprinted to me and tackled me with a hug. He was pretty strong, so he knocked both of us on the beach. He pulled away and laughed childishly at the fact that he was on top of me.

"Miku, I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it, but I had to. My brother might tell the media that we have a relationship and one of us might get out of the media, and they said it could be you. I just didn't wanna lose you." He explained.

I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek, in response he squeezed my hand and softened his eyes. It's been a really long time since I haven't touched him. His cheeks felt soft and warm.

"Miku…" he whispered.

My head jerked and I captured his lips with mine. It was so soft compared to Kaito's. LOL.

He pulled away and stood up. Holding out his hand, he helped me up.

"So Miku, do you still—"

"Love you? Yes!" I said cutting him off.

His face brightened and he hugged me really tight.

"So you two have made up already?" Kaito said.

Len and I nodded together.

Rin, Len, Kaito and I stopped in an ice cream parlor for some snacks. We all were getting along, and I even think Kaito likes Rin. I sighed in relief. It already felt like a happy ending. A light atmosphere, a cool place, smoothening food, yep, it really is a happy ending.

"Well well well, looks like someone broke the contract." Dell Honne, the director of "Cantarella" sang as he stepped in the ice cream parlor.

-end of chapter—

**MJ:Sorry for stopping the happy ending theme.  
Rin: I ran out of orange sherbet  
Kaito: There really is a Leek flavored ice cream?!  
Miku: Hai~!  
Len: Shota Shota Burning Night~!  
MJ: -_- idiots**


	6. Confessions

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, disastrous stuff is happening in my city. First, an earthquake, second, a tornado, third a super typhoon. Please pray for us! Me-ish scared! T_T X(**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Miku's P.O.V*

Geez… totally forgot about that stupid contract. Uggh… hope this day won't get any worse…

"Well, since you have broke the contract, I shall fire one of you." Dell smiled. **(A/N: Rin, Len, Miku, and Kaito all work for Dell)**

The parlor was silent. Not a single sound was heard. Even the sales lady was traumatized. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried not to look at that shabby-looking Dell. He's so scary!

"Fire me." Kaito said bluntly.

We all had Hachune faces when we turned to Kaito, even Dell.

"A-are you s-sure K-Kaito?" Dell stammered.

"Why do you think I'd volunteer?" Kaito smirked.

Dell scanned his eyes nervously on the four of us. He was even twitching. Heh, coward. He loosened his tie and gulped.

"You're scared to lose Kaito, aren't you?" Rin asked, smirking.

Len and I exchanged looks before looking back to Dell. He _was _scared.

"Come sit with us Dell. I believe you have tons of confessions to make." Kaito said putting on a scary yet calm smile.

Dell move sat beside me, quivering. I moved closer to Len and poked him on the side. He looked to me and I tilted my head to Dell. Len looked to the direction where my head was tilted and his eyes widened. Dell had a gun in his left hand.

"Here, exchange seats with me." Len whispered.

I moved on top of his legs. When I was about to move beside him, he pulled my waist and my bottom fell on his legs.

"On, second thought, just sit on me Miku-chan!" Len smirked.

"KKYYAAAAAAAA!" I shrieked.

Kaito, Rin and Dell laughed together while Len was trying to touch every part of my body. How could they just sit there and watch? UUGGGHH…

"I knew they'd look cute together!" Rin said in between laughs.

Kaito and Dell nodded in agreement. Dell's smile faded away and he looked down, sadly.

"So, are you ready to confess now, Dell?" Kaito asked seriously.

We all turned to Dell whose eyes have softened. He threw the gun to the side and rubbed his temples. He sighed and looked to everyone.

"Well. You two weren't really supposed to be with Kaito and Rin. I mean, you two could socialize with them, but nobody said that you'd be forced to be with them. The original contract said that you two could stay together as long as you'd focus on showbiz, but… I changed the contract. I wanted you two to be paired up with Kaito and Rin." Dell confessed.

Rin, Len and I were dumbfounded.

"And why did you do that?" Rin asked glaring at him.

"Um… well… I did that… so… I could see… Luka-san every day at Len-kun's set."

Eh?!

"You just wanted to see MY MANAGER?! WHY THE F*** DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" yelled Len.

Len had grabbed Dell's collar and was getting ready to punch him, but I held his fist back and shook my head.

"Len, you don't have to do that…. JUST GIVE HIM A HEADLOCK AND A DOUBLE ELBOW DRILL!" I yelled.

"My pleasure." Len growled.

.

.

.

.

Well, the fight lasted for nearly half an hour. Len had tackled Dell while Rin and Kaito were holding me back. Stupid Dell.

"Are you the patient's friends?" the doctor asked.

We all glared at him but kept quiet.

"Do you think we look the people who would be kind enough to be his friends?" Len growled under his hood.

We all had to put our disguises on because we were in public, specifically the hospitals.

The doctor gulped and shifted his eyes to me. He gave me a piece of paper and brisk walked away in fear. I looked to the paper and unfolded it. It was the hospital bill. I clenched it in my hand. What an idiot. First he keeps Len and I away from each other just so he could see Luka-san, now he's making us pay his bills?!

I got my phone out and dialed Miki.

"Miku-chan! Where are you?" she asked from the other side of the line.

"In the hospital, Dell's here. HE'S MAKING ME PAY HIS FREAKIN' HOSPITAL BILL!" I yelled on the phone.

"Eh?! I'll be there right away."

"Oh, and fetch Luka and a diet soda, please?" I asked.

"Sure thing." She said hanging up.

I looked to the other people beside me looking like zombies.

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you ask her to bring refreshments for us too?" Len asked.

"We just came from an ice cream parlor! Why are you gonna ask for refreshments?" I asked.

"The same reason why you asked for refreshments." Kaito replied.

"Oh." I said.

.

.

.

.

I gulped on my last drop of soda as we entered Dell's room. Is it just me or is his head so big? Meh, it's probably just me. Luka sat beside his bed looking really mad.

"I can't wait to strangle him when he gets up." She growled.

"So, none of us is getting fired?" Len asked.

"Heck no! Well, maybe Dell, but I'm not sure." She said bluntly.

Everyone sighed in relief then stared back at Dell angrily.

"Hey Miku, want to go and, I don't know, buy some stuff?" Len whispered.

"Len Kagamine, are you taking me on a date, again?" I whispered.

"Nah, we're just gonna go and buy some stuff." He whispered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yah." He said.

I chuckled and headed to the door. I stepped out and walked to the emergency exit (stairway. Pssht why do they call it 'emergency exit' when it's just an ordinary stairway?)

.

.

.

*Len's P.O.V*

There she goes again **(A/N: refer to chapter one)**. I followed her out into the emergency exit. There she was, sitting on the stairway; her hands cupping her face and her elbows resting on her legs.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question." I said.

" Maybe I don't want to answer." She said standing up.

"I'm giving you ten seconds." I said.

"Ten? Really? How about, you guess what I'm thinking, and I'll answer your question." She said smiling.

Heh, she never fails to surprise me. I walked closer to her and grabbed her waist. She draped her hands on my shoulders and smiled.

"It's me, isn't it?" I whispered.

"Hell no! I was thinking of leeks banana brain!" she said.

I pouted. She placed her hand on my cheek and smiled.

"Just kidding. Of course it's you." She said touching my lips with hers.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. Her lips were pretty warm.

She pulled back and smiled.

"I love you Len Kagamine." She said.

"I love you too. Miku Hatsune." I said.

"Oi. Are you coming or what?" Kaito's voice echoed in the stairway.

We both jumped back and were facing Rin and Kaito with their hands intertwined.

"Where are you two going?" Len asked.

"Er, we're just going to go and buy stuff." Rin smiled.

Miku and exchanged looks before she pulled me by the hand and walked beside Rin and Kaito out of the hospital. *sigh* what a wonderful day .

.

.

.

.

RIINNGG

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I got it out and found my brother's name flashing on the screen. I gulped and answered it.

"W-what do you want?" I asked.

Miku, Rin and Kaito looked to me as they gulped too.

"It's me Lenny!" my mom's voice echoed in my ear.

_Oh no!_

"I heard that you lied Lenny-kun." She sang.

"Er… mom.." I said.

_Whirr!_

A strong gust of wind blew on us. We looked up and saw a helicopter. It's mom! The doors slid open and two men in suits jumped out. They got Miku and I and jumped back in the helicopter.

They set us down on the seats beside mom.

"So, is she my future daughter-in-law?" my mom asked.

EEHH?!

"Wait, before you answer me Len, just hold still." My mom said.

The two men tied my ankles together and tied the end of the rope to a hook in the helicopter. They threw me out and closed the door.

It's a bungee!

"KKKKYYYYAAAAA!" I screamed.

.

.

.

.

-end of chapter-

**Thanks for reading! Don't worry, this is not the end yet! Please rate and review.**


	7. Well

**Hello everyone! Super Typhoon Yolanda (or Typhoon Haiyan, I think) has left my city. Trust me, the typhoon was really scary. It blew my neighbor's roof off. Luckily my house was still standing. I'd like to thank all those who have prayed for us here in the Philippines. And I'd like to thank you readers for reading this fanfiction. I really appreciate it.**

**Now, let's get started with the chapter!**

.

.

.

.

(8 years later)

Well, you'd know what happened next. Rin and Kaito are now popstars, Dell is the manager of a band named 'Vocaloid', Luka is now engaged to Dell, Miki finally revealed her inner diva, and Len and Miku are still waiting for their happy ending, but not for long.

.

.

.

Len and Miku sat there, in a café, with their disguises on **(A/N: They **_**are **_**in public)**. Miku smiled under shades and Len smiled back at her under his hood. They were on their weekend date.

"Everything really worked out in the end noh?" Miku whispered.

"Yeah." Len said.

They both were thankful for running into each other when they were still kids. If it wasn't for their meeting, they didn't think they'd be able to experience such fantasy, such fun in their lives.

"Hey Miku-chan, remember when we were still toddlers?"

-flashback-

_A little girl with flowing teal hair tied in twin tails looked up to the tree where her dear little kitten was stuck in. She held out her arms so the kitten could jump, but all it did was quiver in fear._

"_Don't worry, I'll get it for you little girl!" a cheery voice called out._

_A flash of yellow jumped past her and climbed up to the branch the poor kitten was in. It was Len, my neighbor._

_He jumped from the branch with the kitten hanging from his arm. He looked up and smiled._

"_Here's your kitty!" he said in a high pitch tone._

"_Thanks!"_

-end of flashback-

I remember Len as the sweet and caring neighbor from way back then. Now, although he changed a bit, he's still that little kid that I loved.

"Miku, let's go to the park, I want to show you something." He said, standing up.

I nodded and followed him.

.

.

.

.

It was the typical park. There were kids playing with their families or dogs. It was kind of crowded.

I looked to Len who was walking ahead of me. He looked back at me and took my hand. Pulling me close, he lifted my legs and supported my back. He ran to a portion of the park that was unoccupied.

He set me down by the river bank and sat beside me.

"It's a beautiful river." I commented.

He responded with a nod.

"Hey Miku, do you have any plans for the future?" he asked.

"Well… not really." I said.

Honestly, I didn't know what to do next. I just followed Len where he'd go. I just want to enjoy my life with him.

"So, are you willing to be mine?" he asked.

My eyes widened at the question. I looked to Len, who was already holding a velvet little box. He opened it and presented a diamond ring. I was shocked.

"Will you marry me, Miku?" he asked in a soft tone.

My heart was hammering violently. It told me to accept.

"Hmm… I don't know… there is this guy I'm interested in…" I said.

"What?!" he said.

"Yup… and I know he'd be disappointed..."

Len pouted and looked away.

"if I didn't accept." I finished.

His head swung back to face me.

"Yes Len! I will marry you!" I yelled, pouncing on him and embracing him.

He hugged me back, laughing in joy.

I pulled away and smashed my lips on his. He kissed back, deepening the kiss.

"Oi! Don't forget to invite us!" voices yelled.

We pulled away and looked to the side.

It was Kaito, Rin, Miki, Luka, and Dell (in a wheelchair. Pfft)

They ran to us and jumped on us.

Well… you've heard from Len's life and mine.

You know what happened next. Kaito and Rin got married too, Luka and Dell became famous actors, Miki fell in love with a guy named Piko, and… Len and I have started our own little family.

"Lily! Not there!" I yelled running my daughter ascending up the stairs.

"Where's daddy?" she asked.

"He's still sleeping, don't wake him up. He stayed up all night preparing something." I said.

"Preparing what?" she asked.

"This." Len said.

Confetti flew in the air and a banner fell from the ceiling.

"Happy Birthday!" Len and I said.

The little child ran to Len and hopped in his arms.

"Wait, there's more." I said.

"Surprise!" the people said.

My friends and their children were here. Kaito and Rin had twins, Miki and Piko had 3 children, Luka and Gakupo had one child, and Dell and Gumi had 4.

The children settled in the in Lily's room while we adults settled in the living room.

**THE END…**


End file.
